(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ginning cotton and more particularly to an extractor-feeder.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Extractor-feeders are a common piece of equipment found in most cotton gins. The cotton is cleaned by extracting trash from the seed cotton by two processes within the extractor-feeder.
One of the processes is that of scrubbing. In scrubbing, the seed cotton is scrubbed over concave surfaces permitting the trash to sift out. In the prior art it was recognized that the size of the opening limits the kind and size of trash that can be scrubbed through. The regular spacing between bars is 1/4 or 5/16 inch. It is recognized that only smaller particles of broken leaves, dirt and small sticks and stem can be removed with a minimum loss of cotton.
The other basic type cleaning process is extraction wherein tooth saws on a cylinder seize or snag the cotton locks and slings the trash off by centrifugal force or removes it by striking it against grid bars. (Cleaning and Extracting by W. E. Garner and R. V. Baker, page 18, Cotton Ginners Handbook, Agricultural Handbook #503, Agricultural Research Service, United States Department of Agriculture, distributed by the Superintendent of Documents, issued July 1977.)
The purpose of the extractor-feeder is a two-fold purpose: The primary purpose is to feed the seed cotton to the gin stand uniformly and at controllable rates. Extracting and cleaning of the seed cotton is a secondary function.